Yandere-itis
by O ni kai
Summary: One-shots of Female characters contracting a disease that makes them Yanderes! (I Don't know what categories to put this under) Previously Yandere-Byo
1. Hildagarde (Beelzebub)

**Yandere-byō**

 **One-shots with different female characters contracting a Disease That Makes them Yandere for the Protagonist!**

 **I started thinking, what if there was a disease that causes girls to suddenly become yanderes and started writing this.**

 **\- Hildagarde (Beelzebub)-**

Lamia was worried. Hilda-nee-chan had suddenly collapsed at school. She had awakened shortly after, but started acting strangely towards Oga. She acted normally towards everyone else, cold and indifferent, but she _smiled_ when she looked at Oga and talked like a school girl with a crush towards and about him. She also seemed to be more possessive of Beel and Oga. This was revealed when Aoi tried to talk to Oga, while he was feeding Beel, and Hilda roughly snatched Oga's arm and gripped his Balls in a vice grip (making Oga cry out in pain) all while proclaiming:

" See him _Bitch_ he is  MINE! See _this_ this is where my Babies come from! Come any closer and I _**WILL CUT YOU!**_ "

This scared and confused the fuck out of Oga who ran off with Beel once Hilda had let go ( Aoi walked away (with an aura of jealously surrounding her)) and Hilda ran after them (Oga and Beel). Now, here Lamia was trying to figure out what the fuck had happened to Hilda. Had she thought she was going to die as she passed out, and is now expressing her feelings clearly? Has she always felt like this (demon's _are_ possessive of their mates)? Had she had enough with Aoi's obvious ( to everyone besides Oga) flirting? Whatever it was Lamia hoped it would pass over soon.

-With Hilda-

Hilda had never been as worried as she was currently. She had passed out in class and when she had awoken, she saw a Hansome, Strong, and Caring (are we thinking about the same person?) man holding her son Beel-chan (wait what?). Then she realised that this was _**HER**_ husband, her mate, her love, Tatsumi-kun (this is Hilda right?). She had had a perfect day with Tatsumi-koi (thats getting creepy) until Lunch, when she was watching (more like stalking) Tatsumi-Koi feeding Beel-chan, when Aoi shōfu (whore ouch) walked up and tryed to _flirt_ with **HER MATE!** So, like the caring wife she is she informed the Hōmurekkā (homewrecker) about her and Tatsumi-koi's relationship, so Tatsumi-Koi didn't have to. Then Aoi fushidarana on'na (slut) scared Tatsumi-Koi off.

So Hilda (naturally) followed after Tatsumi-koi, to calm him down and assure him that she would get Aoi Meinu (bitch) for her transgressions. But, she had lost sight of him (she started admiring his butt as he was running and got lost in her own world). Now, she was in tears because she couldn't find her husband or their son. What if they got hurt? Or died? Or worse Kiddnaped by a slutty fangirl (her husband was the perfect package and their son was the cutest thing ever)!?

SHE NEEDED TO FIND THEM!

\- With Oga and Beel-

Oga was playing with Beel in his room, while thinking about the day. Hilda, that annoying woman somehow started acting even more annoying. First she fainted in class, and he may have been a little worried, but then she woke up. At first he thought nothing of it, then she kept following him around. It was creepy as hell. Finally, he couldn't take it after the scene she pulled with Kunieda.

'What did she even mean by what she said?' Oga Thought (yes he is that dense). Then Hilda came charging in. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, even though he had seen her a few hours ago. When she finally noticed him she lit up immediately. She then proceeded to fling herslef at him and Beel.

Hilda was estatic she finally found her mate and son. She was so overjoyed that she started crying tears of happiness. She was never going to let them out of her sight again...Ever.

 **This is something I thouoght would be cool to do.**

 **Next up are:**

 **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman)**

 **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

 **Artemis (Percy Jackson and the Olyimpians / Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire)**

 **Wendy Curordy (Gravity Falls)**

 **Sorceress (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Star (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil)**

 **Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)**

 **Ferris (Legend Of Legendary Heroes)**

 **Desiree (Danny Phantom)**

 **Power Girl and Supergirl (Young Justice)**

 **Poison Ivy (Batman)**

 **And Others to Come.**

 **Requests are welcomed.**

 **~ Oni-Kai ~**


	2. Harleen Quinzel Harley Quinn (Batman)

**Yandere-byō**

 **Next chapter Here we go.**

 **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman)**

 **~STORY START~**

Gotham City

Arkham Asylum

Dr. Jeremy Fitzgerald PhD (you get a cookie if you know who this is) was stumped. Just earlier today his former college, now patient, Harleen Quinzel had suddenly collapsed and had a high fever. But, she got back up a few minutes later, perfectly fine. She then,at the insistence of him went to her cell to lie down. However, as she was walking back to her cell she passed a very beat up Joker, who had been brought in by Batman, she didn't even bat an eye. She just muttered something he couldn't hear about a 'Mr.B'. Strange as she would usually worry sick over the demented clown being injured. Had she finally moved on from Joker?

This would require more analysis. What a strange Mother's Day.

With Harley

Harley was ecstatic as she sat in her cell. She had fainted and when she woke up she was told to go to her room. But as she was walking back she saw that insane wacko Joker, who was seriously fucked up! She realized immediately that her Mista B and her and him's Kids musta beat him up for her Mother's Day Gift! What a good family she had. She was so grateful that she started planning on what she should do to thank him and their little birds.

She decided that get them all together for a day of fun! Just the 6 of them (Dick,Bruce,Jason,Tim,Damien and her if you were wondering).But first she needed to escape.

With Dick 

Gotham

A few weeks later

Dick was scouring the city for Damien as Nightwing. He had gone missing a few days ago after a huge breakout from Arkham. Now even Bruce couldn't find him. If that wasn't enough Jason had gone a few days without killing a drug lord, which wasn't like him at all, so it was safe to assume he was missing too. Then, this morning, he received a call from the Titans saying that Tim went missing after the alarms in the tower went off and they rushed back from getting pizza. Now he was looking for them on his own, despite Bruce's Wishes for him not to.

As Dick was lost in his thoughts he was suddenly attacked from behind by a blonde woman in a Batsuit? ( Batwoman's suit but Harley has black lipstick and, of course Blonde hair)

"Who are you!?" He demanded. She pouted.

"Aww you don't recognize me either? I expected my eldest to atleast remember me."She said in a familiar accent. Wait...Eldest?

"Harley?"

"Really? You to? Why aren't ya callin' me Mom?" What the...

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Sweetie~ we'll fix your memory and then you, your siblings, your father, and I will live happily ever after."She's obviously lost it, well more of it. She then charged at Dick with a Bathammer (?) and he dodged before retaliating with his escrima sticks, only for her to dodge also and strike at his chest with an open palm. Stunning him long enough for her to pull a taser and try and shock him. When he evaded it, she kicked him in the gut, and pulled out another gadget (who was she, Bruce?), this time a blow dart and launched a large amount of darts at him. One managed to get him in the side of the leg and he soon fell to the ground. As he was blacking out, he saw Harley approaching him.

With Bruce

The Dark Knight was Searching the city for his sons. He knew that he should've went with Dick, but no Dick had to go out on his own. Now Dick's communicator had gone dead an hour ago. He went to Dick's last known location only to find nothing but Dick's escrima sticks. He had run into Silena and they both went looking for his sons. She went to the docks, with his spare communicator, while he went searching Gotham's Underground for them. His communicator went off suddenly.

"Bats! I found them, but you need to get here quick! We're in the third warehouse at the docks! Hurry I'm bein..." The line went dead. Bruce hurried to the provided location in the Batmobile. Once there he made his way into the warehouse.

Inside he came across a large amount of pictures of him and his boys. There were little comments on each of them, like 'Momma's so Proud!'on one of Dick , 'Sexy Mr.B~'on one of him, and 'such a goody boy~' on one of Damien. Batman was thoroughly creeped out. He shook off his discomfort and continued into the warehouse. He found a room that looked like it was a living room and tied up on the couch and the floor were his Boys positioned to look like they were sitting watching TV while in civies. With. THEIR. MASKS. OFF! Dick, who had a brown jacket, green shirt, light jeans and brown boots, and Jason, who was in a black leather jacket, a white shirt, dark jeans with a chain hanging off, and black boots, were on the couch. While Damien, who was in a black hoodie, red jean shorts, and white and black sneakers, and Tim, who was in a grey shirt with the sleeves cut off, black sweat pants, and sandals, were on the floor, Tim sitting with his legs crossed and Damien on his stomach. They all were struggling to escape the chains holding them down.

Bruce was about to free them when he ducked under a giant bat shaped, blood-stained, hammer that came out of nowhere! He spun around to look at the perpetrator, only to see a Blood-Covered Harley Quinn in a yellow sun-dress. She had an erie smile and a blank look in her eye. Her smile widened when she realized who he was.

"Heya Puddin~ Look at what I did~ I got the whole family together~ But, The kids are acting like they don't remember me. Their own mother! So I had to ground them! But, don't worry your head off~ I'm sure their just playing a joke, so just take your jacket off and relax in your chair. Dinner will be ready , Yea, your ex stopped by, I think she was drunk again. She was yelling about how I was crazy and psychotic, so, I gave her a little something to put her to sleep. Now we're having Cat surprise! So, just sit back in your chair and relax. You don't have to worry about anything anymore, your here with your loving wife and I'm here to stay~" Harley had said with that smile not leaving her face nor any light going into her eyes.

"What are you talking about Harley?! Why have you kidnapped my sons?! And what did you do to Catwoman?!" Bruce was extremely pissed.

"Oh no. You and the Boys don't remember anything about me? You must have amnesia! Don't worry Honey I'll help you remember!" Harley exclaimed suddenly. She then proceeded to leap at Batman. He dodged and tried to grab her. Only for her to slip out of his grasp and Throw batarangs? at him. He moved out of the way only for Harley to throw syringes at him! He quickly sidestepped them repeatedly and charged the demented girl. He swung at her, she dodged and they kept this up for a while before Harley suddenly kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face, following a devastating kick to his crotch. Batman fell to his knees in pain before being stabbed with a syringe by Harley. His vision began to swirl before he started to pass out. He was at Harley's Mercy.

Epilouge

With Harley

Harley was content. Her family had finally remembered her after she had reminded (read Brainwashed) them of their life. Now her and Bruce were living at his manor with Damien and Jason. The press had thought her husband ran off to elope with her! What silly people didn't they know that they had been married for awhile? Alfred was convinced by Bruce and her sons of her status as their wife and mother respctively. Dick had gone back to Bludhaven to finish college and guard his city, just like his father, and Tim had gone back to the titans (with her advice to ask that nice girl Raven out). She was content to live the rest of her life as Batwoman wife of Batman and mother of Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, and Red Robin, and Harleen Wayne wife of Bruce Wayne, Mother of Damien Wayne, Jason Todd-Wayne, Dick Grayson-Wayne, and Tim Drake-Wayne.

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Just plain terrible? Review.**

 **Who should I do Next? The Possible Girls Are:**

 **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

 **Artemis (Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire)**

 **Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls)**

 **Sorceress (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Star (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil)**

 **Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)**

 **Ferris (Legend Of Legendary Heroes)**

 **Desiree (Danny Phantom)**

 **Power Girl and Supergirl (Young Justice)**

 **Poison Ivy (Batman)**

 **Livewire (Young Justice)**

 **Killer Frost (Young Justice)**

 **Ember (Danny Phantom)**

 **Red Huntress/Valerie (Danny Phantom)**

 **M'gann/Megan Morse (Young Justice)**

 **Rukia (Bleach)**

 **Harribel (Bleach)**

 **Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Heidi Weinnerman (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Debbie Kang (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Morgan (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Bellatrix (Harry Potter)**

 **Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)**

 **Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Weiss (RWBY)**

 **Blake (RWBY)**

 **Yang (RWBY)**

 **Toothiana (ROTG)**

 **Astrid (HTTYD)**

 **Ruffnut (HTTYD)**

 **Raven (Young Justice)**

 **Anko (Naruto)**

 **Kaguya (Naruto)**

 **Satsuki (Fem-Sasuke) (Naruto)**

 **More to come.**

 **Not in that order.**

 **Requests are welcomed.**

 **~ Oni-Kai ~**


	3. Star (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil)

**Yandere-itis**

 **Only mr I hate znt nobles kill em voted so here's some Yandere Starco.**

 **Also your name is amazing, zero no tsukaima 'nobles' are worse then some purebloods. At least the Purebloods didn't act like they were killing muggles for their own good, no they were upfront in saying that they wanted to kill off/enslave all muggles. They really need a reality check.**

 **Also in response to Kaguya from Naruto. Please don't vote for her I'll be taking her off the list. My little brother asked me to add her. He said that people would want Kaguya as a Yandere. I told him that wanting to do it and doing it are two different things. I simply can't see how Kaguya would contract the disease (can she even get sick?). So, I had no intention of doing a story of her, she was on list to humor my brother. I would do it if you guys wanted it but you'll have to throw me a bone, as to how she would contract the Disease. Someone would also have to free her and see her contract it. I just can't see it happening so I won't be doing it. Sorry.**

 **Rant and apology over, on to the story. I also made Marco kinda of like a stereotypical harem protagonist. Oblivious and Unknowingly Charming. Jackie will be his Crush/Childhood Friend, Star is his best friend/yandere, Brittney Wong is his Tsundere, Janna is his flirty girl, and the Pixie Empress is the older woman enamored with him/ the girl who can't take a hint.**

 **"Star (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil)"**

 **~STORY START~**

 **Echo Creek**

 **Echo Creek Academy**

To say StarFan13 was happy would be an understatement. Her idol, Star Butterfly, had passed out in the middle of gym and had a high fever. But, she had woken up fine not 2 minutes later. This however wasn't what made her happy, immediately after her fainting spell, Star had followed Marco around like a lost puppy, she had also turned down Oskar when he asked her out, she sent glares at Jackie whenever she thought no one was looking, and she hugged Marco more than usual and said hugs lasted a bit too long.

This caused StarFan13 to be overjoyed. She hopes that her shipping of Starco would become a reality (Same Here! Make this ship canon *Kawaii No Jutsu* Please).

 **With Star**

Our favorite Blonde Magic Princess was looking for that home-wrecking slut, Jackie. She had passed out in gym. When she woke up she felt a weird feeling in her chest when she heard Marco worrying about even turned down Oskar, who's music suddenly didn't sound good. She tried to figure out what she was feeling, when she saw Marco blush at Jackie, who winked at him. She felt an uncharacteristic amount of rage, before she realized what she was feeling. Jealousy. She also realized a few more things:

She loved Marco. Marco **BELONGED** to **HER**. Her Marco liked Jackie. She hated Jackie. Jackie may like **HER** Marco. Jackie could steal HER Marco. Jackie Needed to die in order for Star and Marco to be happy together forever (Normal Yandere Thoughts).

She waited until Lunch then went searching for Jackie. She needed to protect HER Marco from that slut and all the other sluts.

 **With Jackie**

Jackie had winked at Marco when he looked at her. He was still so cute, just like when they were kids. She was going to ask him out, but then she started hanging out with Star. The way she clung to him made her think they were going out. She was going to give up on him, when she found out that they weren't dating so she decided to confess to Marco. But, first she needed to lessen the blow by flirting with him.

She felt a blow to the back of the head and everything went black.

 **With Brittney**

The head cheerleader was walking down the hall to where Marco, that idiot, was eating. She was going to demand that he eat the cookies that she baked, it wasn't as if she liked him or anything! Shut Up!

She heard a whirling sound before she was knocked out.

 **With Janna**

The trouble-making girl was going to do her daily game of 'see how much she can make Marco blush'. She loved making the cute guy blush, it was adorable. She might even ask him out after today.

Janna felt a heavy object hit her before she lost consciousness.

 **With the Farie Empress**

Said ruler was going to make Marco her husband. When he first visited her dimension she had fell for him hard. Love at first sight, they were meant to be. Regardless of age and the fact that he turned her down 186 times already! She was going to have him no matter what!

She felt the business end of a bat to the back of her head before she blacked out.

 **With Star**

Star had captured all of her competition and tied them up. She dropped them off in the 'horrible nightmares no one should speak of' dimension. She then made her way to her love, putting her finishing touches to her plan she casted 'sleep' on him and he fell asleep. He looked so adorable.

 **Time-Skip**

 **With Marco**

Marco woke up to find himself tied, with chains, to a bed. He looked around and saw Star in light blue lingerie (their all 16, besides Farie Empress, I want to point that out here) causing him to blush. She had a creepy smile on her face and blank, vacant eyes.

"S-star? W-where are we? Why are you dressed like that? Whats going on?" Marco asked his best friend confused and nervous. Her creepy smile widened.

"Well honey~ we're here in a dimension where no one exists besides us because I need to keep you away from all those sluts who can't keep their hands to themselves. You are **MINE** and we're going to be together **FOREVER**!" Star then began cackling non-stop. The sound echoing in the distance.

 **What do ya think? Please review.**

 **Who's next? You decide! Yandere-itis! (ERB reference! love them!):**

 **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

 **Artemis (Percy Jackson and the Olyimpians / Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire)**

 **Wendy Curordy (Gravity Falls)**

 **Sorceress (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)**

 **Ferris (Legend Of Legendary Heroes)**

 **Desiree (Danny Phantom)**

 **Power Girl and Supergirl (Young Justice)**

 **Poison Ivy (Batman)**

 **Livewire (Young Justice)**

 **Killer Frost (Young Justice)**

 **Ember (Danny Phantom)**

 **Red Huntress/Valerie (Danny Phantom)**

 **M'gann/Megan Morse (Young Justice)**

 **Rukia (Bleach)**

 **Haribel (Bleach)**

 **Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Heidi Weinnerman (Randy Cunninham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Debbie Kang (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Morgan (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Bellatrix (Harry Potter)**

 **Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)**

 **Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Weiss (RWBY)**

 **Blake (RWBY)**

 **Yang (RWBY)**

 **Toothiana (ROTG)**

 **Astrid (HTTYD)**

 **Ruffnut (HTTYD)**

 **Raven (Young Justice)**

 **Anko (Naruto)**

 **Satsuki (Fem-Sasuke) (Naruto)**

 **Rogue (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Carnage/Kassie (Fem- Kasady) (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Venom/Emma (Fem- Eddie) (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Carol (X-Men Evolution)**

 **White Tiger/ Ava (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **She-Hulk (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Artemis Crock (Young Justice)**

 **Raquel / Rocket (Young Justice)**

 **Cassie/Wondergirl (Young Justice)**

 **Requests are welcomed.**

 **~ Oni-Kai ~**


	4. Powergirl and Supergirl (Young Justice)

**Yandere-itis**

 **Powergirl and Supergirl Yandere for Superman and Superboy.**

 **Supergirl is wearing her New 52 outfit**

 **Powergirl is wearing her Ame-Comi outfit**

 **Also the people of earth aren't aware that Kara and Karen are Clark and Conner's relatives. They think they are, but have no proof.**

 **I've been exchanging Ideas with mr I hate znt nobles kill em and he came up with some things in this. I want to give him credit.**

 **Buckle up this will be a long one.**

 **Powergirl and Supergirl (Young Justice)**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Metropolis**

 **Daily Planet**

Jimmy Olsen was confused. The people of Metropolis always thought that Their Kryptonian Heroes were related in some way. They didn't have proof of this, it was just an accepted theory. But, recent evidence pointed to otherwise.

Superman,Superboy, Supergirl and Powergirl were all fighting some of Toyman's creations, so just an average Tuesday in Metropolis. In the middle of the fight, Supergirl and Powergirl fell to the ground unconscious. The Super Guys went to check on them, when they got blasted with Kryptonite energy blasts, they went down and didn't get up. Supergirl and Powergirl woke up just before they got hit. When the superpowered women saw what had happened, they had reacted strangely, theirs eyes went blank and they hair covered their faces.

10 seconds. That's how long it took the women to brutally destroy the Toybots, it was surprising how brutal they were. The Two then glared at the Toyman, so hard that he passed out from fear. They then flew over to the seemingly dead Superman and Superboy. Then, they did something that had shocked all of Metropolis, and probably the world. Supergirl and Powergirl had started crying uncontrollably, before they kissed the downed heroes, Supergirl kissed Superboy and Powergirl kissed Superman. After that they had started crying over their respective forms, begging them to come back. Then, as if by miracle, the heroes woke up.

The sobbing heroines had hugged their respective hero, Superboy and Superman looked confused before they hugged them back. Once the girls calmed down they all flew off. This event had caused them to rethink their ideas on the Superfamily. They came up with many Ideas, but one was the most accepted. Powergirl and Superman were married, and Superboy's Parents. Superboy and Supergirl were dating and apparently very close.

Jimmy knew two things at that , Lois was going to be pissed. Two, he was very glad he had gotten pictures. He could see the headlines already;

 **Man of Steel Married?**

 **That Night**

 **Kent Farm**

 **With Kara**

The Kryptonian Girl had been daydreaming all day about her Con. He was just so handsome. When he saw his seemingly life-less body, her whole world had seemed to end. She NEEDED him. She and Karen dealt with Toyman, then kissed their,seemingly, dead men. Fate had been smiling upon them as their guys had woken up shortly after.

Kara then had a chilling thought. What if one of those WHORES on his team try to 'put the moves' on him? Especially, his green-skinned ex? Her eyes turned blank. She wouldn't allow that, she couldn't. Kara quickly changed into her suit and flew to Mount Justice, to defend HER man from those harpies.

 **Metropolis**

 **With Karen**

Karen, much like her counter-part, had been dreaming about her Boyscout, but she was out shopping. She had almost went on a rampage when she saw his 'corpse'. She kissed him and he woke up. It had to be Fate! They were meant to be! And she could adopt Conner. That would make them a full family! She would also get grandbabies sooner! If Kara felt for Conner, what she felt for Clark. Why stop her?

Her musings were broken by a conversation she heard. Multiple people had thought that HER Clark was with another woman, not her. Her eyes started to turn blank. This was unacceptable and untrue. But, what if one of those HOMEWRECKERS started these rumors? She couldn't allow that. She slipped into an alleyway and changed into her costume. She hurried to a Zeta-Tube.

 **Mount Justice**

 **With M'gann**

The green-skinned girl had been jealous. She just saw Conner, her ex, get kissed by Supergirl, on the News. She thought she had been over him, but now she needed answers. She was going to storm to Conner's room, when Supergirl had arrived. Said Kryptonian glared at her and her other female teammates with blank eyes and a twisted smile.

"Ok, let me make something clear" She told them, with a dangerous voice," Conner is MINE! If I catch one of you touching, flirting with, or even talking about him, I'll throw you in the Phantom Zone! Got it?"

No one was able to respond, they were to stunned. What the hell happened between the two? Then Conner walked in, having heard his name.

"Oh hey sweetie~ I was just telling these tramps who you belong to. Now lets go start repopulating our species."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Conner asked creeped out.

"'What I'm talking about' love? Well mostly us going back to your room and start making babies~"

"Why?! Your're acting strange, did you get hit by something"

"Only Cupid's arrow love~ Now about going to your room..."

"NO! I don't love you like that! Maybe as a sister, but not like THAT!"

"Well, 'little brother' you've been a bad boy~ It's time for your punishment~"

Conner chose to run at that point.

"Come back Con!"

M'gann was now jealous and confused.

 **Watchtower**

 **With Diana**

Said Amazon was eating in the cafeteria with her fellow leaguers when Powergirl came in. She had a blank look in her eyes and a very deranged smile on her face.

"OK, which of you harlots spread the rumors about MY Superman being with you?!"She roared at them. Diana was confused, why did she think they spread rumors about that?

"What are you talking about?" Black Canary asked sounding as confused as her.

"I'm talking about how I want to know who spread the rumors about MY future husband being with you SLUTS?! He is MINE, and I won't stand for this!"

"Aren't you his cousin?"

"Dumb-ass, don't you know love transcends all barriers?! Plus, me and him could restart our race. *Dreamy Sigh* Just the two of us, meant to be, like Adam and Eve."

"How does he feel about this?"

"He loves me to of course! Why else would he check on me after I was knocked down?"

"Because he was worried?"

"Yes! About me, his lover~"

The subject of their conversation suddenly walked through the Zeta-Tube, oblivious to the conversation about him.

"Hiya Supey~ Did you miss me?"

"Powergirl? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask about the rumors of you going out with one of these girls..."

"Well that's just a thing that bored people come up wi..."

"When you are clearly going to marry me!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh Supey~ Acting surprised when you know this~ Such a kidder~"

"I am not acting, what has gotten into you? Are you okay? Did you get sick from something?"

"The only bug I got, is the love bug~ Now let's start... _Repopulating~_ "

Clark chose that moment to run screaming.

"Come back and feel me up!"

 **The Next Day**

 **Metropolis**

 **With Clark**

Clark was going to his job while avoiding Karen. Something happened to her and he was going to figure out what. He was going into work, hoping he could clear his head there. Oh how wrong he was.

As soon as he walked in he was asked if he 'heard the news' or if he was 'as shocked as they were'. When he asked what they were talking about as he had been 'out of town' since last week. An extremely angry Lois answered him by throwing the newest edition of their paper at him. He outwardly looked shocked while he was inwardly screaming out.

 **MAN OF STEEL MARRIED?**

 _We all know about our Kryptonian protectors. But, recently it has come out that Superman could be married to Powergirl, and that Superboy and Supergirl are dating. Could we expect some 'Super-Kids' in the future? Continued on Page 4._

The article had a picture of Karen kissing a knocked out him, while Kara did the same to Conner. The article went on to how 'it made sense that they were together' how 'they were so close' and why 'they rushed to each others rescue'. Clark wanted the Earth to swallow him up.

Then Karen stepped out of the elevator in a tank-top and jeans with glasses on, carrying coffee. She walked over to him.

"Heya Stud I brought you coffee." She, to his ire, told him in front of everyone. He was even more embarrassed when she kissed him on the cheek, gave him a coffee, and left. Leaving him to the wolves.

"Daaammmmnnn Kent. You Dog" One of his co-workers said to him, patting him on his back. He hoped this was just a nightmare.

 **Happy Harbor High**

 **With Conner**

Conner had been hoping, like his father, that he would be able to get peace at school. He had arrived to see a bunch of cheerleaders crying. When he asked what happened, their response shocked him.

"Superhottie is dating Supergirl! How can we compete with her?!" That had made him inwardly drop his jaw. He hoped that nothing else would happen, but his hopes were shot down in first period. When he saw Kara in a button up, a plaid skirt and glasses standing in the front of the room.

"Ok class, we have a transfer student from Smallville. Her name is Kara Starr. Let's make her feel welcome." His teacher, Mrs. Stone announced, "Take a seat dear"

Kara had taken a seat near him and started staring at him. She was in every one of his classes, she sat next to and stared at him in every one of them also. At Lunch she came up to him with a bag.

"Hey Con, I made you some lunch." she told him, handing him the bag, with a grin, a wink, and a kiss. Then the rumors started. He was really starting to regret waking up today.

 **Later**

 **Just Outside Of Happy Harbor**

 **With M'gann**

Miss Martian was fighting Supergirl. Earlier she was going to explode with jealousy. She decided to do what she tried to do to Conner, what broke them up in the first place, abuse her powers. She was going to make Supergirl forget about her and Conner being together. She tried to do so, only meeting a strong mental barrier. Not only that, nut her probing caused Supergirl to attack her. She was getting pummeled.

Supergirl punched the Martian in the gut, after avoiding a throw boulder. She then slammed M'gann into the ground, and bashed her face into it multiple times.

"You tried to take my Kon from me! You'll pay! Never try and interfere with our happiness!" The girl of Steel roared at M'gann, before she finally knocked the martian out.

Unknown to either they were being recorded by a purple, green, and black drone with an 'L' shape on it.

 **Outside Washington DC**

 **With Diana**

Wonder Woman was fighting Powergirl. She had been informed by Dionysus that Powergirl and Supergirl had slipped into madness. When she had gone to confront the older of the two, she was told that she was 'just jealous that she didn't have Clark' and was attacked.

Powergirl kicked her in the stomach, she retaliated by bashing the Kryptonian with her shield. Barely making the alien girl flinch. Powergirl then started throwing boulders at the Amazon Princess, who barely dodged them. She then was caught off guard by the Kryptonian blasting her with heat vision, knocking the wind out of her. As she laid on the ground, Powergirl stood over her.

"That will show you for trying to interfere with us." Powergirl growled at her, before freezing her. Unknown to her she was also being recorded by the same type of robot drone.

 **The Fortress Of Solitude**

The Superwomen had both arrived and dumped their 'competitors' into the Phantom Zone. They decided that they needed to get rid of more of their 'Competition'.

 **The Next Day**

 **The United Nations**

 **With Lex**

Lex Luthor had obtained some 'evidence' that the UN needed to see. He showed them the recordings that his Lexbots had taken, that he 'may' of edited.

"As you can see, the Kryptonians are planning something. Whatever it is, it cannot bode well for us, for they're attacking other heroes that 'get in their way'. I think it is rather obvious what they're doing. Their planet was destroyed, so they must be planning to take over Earth!" Lex yelled at the end.

"Why would they do this now, when they could have at any point in the past?" One diplomat asked.

"Well isn't it rather obvious? They were afraid that your technology would be able to defeat them, so they gained our trusts. Making it so that we grew weak. Well no more! We need to stop those non-humans from populating the Earth with their spawn!"

Unfortunately, Lex went on, stroking the UN's egos more, before finally convincing them to stop the Superfamily. As Lex arrived at his Penthouse Suite, he smirked and began cackling evilly. He would soon be rid of the Super-nuisance and his family. He would even have the Law backing him up.

 **Over The Course Of The Next Week**

The duo of psychotic Kryptonians began getting rid of the heroines that they believed to be in their way. Wonder Girl, Hawkwoman, Fire, Ice, Huntress, Stargirl, Bumble Bee, Lois Lane, Etc. They were never found out, nor expected as suspects, so no one was on to them. When they weren't doing that, they were following the objects of their affections, kissing them, harassing them, and trying to get them in bad.

Meanwhile, the UN threatens heroes and heroines with an act that would force them to reveal their identities if they didn't stop the Superfamily. Unfortanately, no one could find them.

 **With The Superfamily**

Karen and Kara had went out and obtained Led full-body suits. They used these and some Kryptonite to capture their 'Lovers'. Once they had captured them, they used a Zeta-Tube to get to The Fortress Of Solitude. Once there they used some Red-Sun lamps, that they 'borrowed' from Lexcorp, to drain Clark and Conner of their powers, while they chained them to beds. They kept them from sunlight, as that would restore their powers.

When the Kryptonian men awoke, they found themselves in a predicament. They were chained to beds,Naked, without their powers, and Karen and Kara stood before them in Lingerie.

"Time to _repopulate~_ " The females both told them huskily before jumping on them.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **Hope that was good and I didn't fuck it up. Please Review.**

 **Who's Next?**

 **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

 **Artemis (Percy Jackson and the Olyimpians / Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire)**

 **Wendy Curordy (Gravity Falls)**

 **Sorceress (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)**

 **Ferris (Legend Of Legendary Heroes)**

 **Desiree (Danny Phantom)**

 **Poison Ivy (Batman)**

 **Livewire (Young Justice)**

 **Killer Frost (Young Justice)**

 **Ember (Danny Phantom)**

 **Red Huntress/Valerie (Danny Phantom)**

 **M'gann/Megan Morse (Young Justice)**

 **Rukia (Bleach)**

 **Haribel (Bleach)**

 **Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Heidi Weinnerman (Randy Cunninham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Debbie Kang (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Morgan (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Bellatrix (Harry Potter)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)**

 **Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Weiss (RWBY)**

 **Blake (RWBY)**

 **Yang (RWBY)**

 **Toothiana (ROTG)**

 **Astrid (HTTYD)**

 **Ruffnut (HTTYD)**

 **Raven (Young Justice)**

 **Anko (Naruto)**

 **Satsuki (Fem-Sasuke) (Naruto)**

 **Rogue (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Carnage/Kassie (Fem- Kasady) (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Venom/Emma (Fem- Eddie) (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Carol (X-Men Evolution)**

 **White Tiger/ Ava (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **She-Hulk (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Artemis Crock (Young Justice)**

 **Raquel / Rocket (Young Justice)**

 **Cassie/Wondergirl (Young Justice)**

 **Phoniex Jean (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Mystique (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Athena (Percy Jackson and the Olyimpians / Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time)**

 **Ice Queen (Adventure Time)**

 **Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Gwen Tenyson (Ben 10)**

 **Berry (Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends)**

 **Frankie Foster (Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends)**

 **Charmcaster (Ben 10)**

 **Attea (Ben 10)**

 **Princess Looma (Ben 10)**

 **Requests are welcomed.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	5. Artemis(Percy Jackson and The Olympians)

**Yandere-itis**

 **Artemis (Percy Jackson and The Olympians/ Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Olympus**

 **With Apollo**

Apollo was worried about his sister, she was acting so strange. He was worried the moment her Hunters prayed to him, asking for help, a few weeks before Summer ended. He flashed to them to find Artemis collapsed on the ground. When he asked what happened, they told him that she had randomly collapsed with a fever.

He picked her up and carried her into her tent and laid her down. Just when he was about to try and diagnose her illness, she got up perfectly fine. He wanted to see what happened but, like usual, she ordered him out of her camp. He had been observing her ever since, and she hasn't been acting like herself.

It started when she suddenly visited camp, which she never does. She then started talking to Percy, who had been swimming, and she. Was. BLUSHING! Then when two maiden girls started ogling him, she glared at them! They weren't even Dite's Kids. Artemis then followed Percy everywhere he went for her hunts whole stay at the camp, even when he went to the Bathroom and Showered. After Summer had ended, she had started visiting him while he slept.

She then enrolled at Percy's school, disguised by the mist. In class she would just stare at Percy. After school, she would follow Percy home, then go to her Hunt. It was creepy. But, he was at a conundrum. On one hand he could tell his father about Artemis's Behavior, but, on the other, he might get a nephew or niece. He decided to just let it happen, he trusted and liked Percy, and he also trusted his sister's judgement.

 **New York**

 **Goode High School**

 **With Artemis**

The maiden goddess was eating with HER Little Wave. She started drooling as he accidentally spilled water onto his chest. She felt that she should be allowed have HER property, in any way she wanted. It wasn't like she swore on the Styx to never love a man, she only swore on her father. Which meant that she could break it. Besides how couldn't she love him?

He was loyal, brave, stood up for others, never backed down, was respectful, not to mention that he held up the Sky for her. It was literally impossible to not fall for him. Artemis had managed to keep her love for him a secret from Aphrodite, but after she had passed out, she couldn't keep it in any longer. She didn't know how to approach him though, so she was watching him until she figured out how, but he approached her and told her that he would be her friend. It was almost to good to be true.

She was knocked out of her musings when she saw a girl with black hair approach Percy and her.

"Your hot, so will you, like, go out with me." Artemis gritted her teeth, the nerve of that insolent, idiotic, easy, prissy WHORE, trying to make a move on HER man! Artemis almost jumped for joy when Percy turned her down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for anyone right now." Percy tried to set her down easy. It made sense, it has only been a few months since Annabeth cheated on him. The girl, Whorettea, Artemis named her spitefully, wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Oh come on. How could you not want this" she motioned to her, obvious, implants."I'm HOT"

"Sorry, No" He stood up, picked up his food, and motioned for Diana, as he told him her name was, to follow him. They walked away and sat in the courtyard, finishing their lunch.

"Why'd you turn her down, she's that popular girl every guy wants in this school right?" she asked him, trying to use her ,limited, knowledge on high school. Percy looked at her strangely.

"No. There isn't really anyone like that at this school. I don't even think that there are any anywhere. Where did you go to school before again?" He asked her.

"I was home schooled by my mother. I had to move in with my dad after he got custody of me, I already told you this"

"Oh"

They spent the rest of their time in the courtyard talking about their past experiences with schooling, mostly his. She laughed when he told her of when he blasted the side of a school bus with a cannon. But, to Artemis's displeasure, the bell rang signaling that hey had to go to class.

She was sitting in Physics when she felt a presence she knew all to well, AnnaBitch! She asked to go to the bathroom, where she flashed to the presence.

 **Outside Percy's House**

 **With Artemis**

Our favorite Huntress flashed to find Annabeth in the alleyway near Percy's house. Artemis knew this place well, she was here every night after all. Annabitch was trying to get into HER Little Wave's room. Artemis decided to end this once and for all. She notched an Arrow back.

 **With Annabeth (Sorry for doing this, but: Beware Bitch! Annabeth ahead. It kinda hurt me to write. Based her off of bitch WGWL)**

Said Daughter of Athena was trying to sneak into her ex's room from an alleyway. He was, in her opinion, overreacting. So she cheated on him, with most of Ares Cabin, he shouldn't be so selfish. She could screw whomever she wanted, she was a genius after all. Annabeth couldn't believe how Percy had dumped her, so she, to show him his mistake, was going to break into his room, screw him when he got home, and get him to be her puppy again.

She suddenly heard a noise from the other end of the alleyway. She turned.

"Who's there?! Do you know who I am?! I'm THE Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson! Show yourself and you won't be killed slowly!" She haughtily exclaimed, not caring if she sounded insane to mortals, if they heard her. A Silver Arrow suddenly embedded itself into her head and all she knew was darkness.

Artemis Smirked and took her Invisibility Hat. She finally had what she needed to make Percy her's.

 **Time Skip**

 **With Percy**

Percy had walked into his room, where he was knocked out by something he couldn't see. When, he woke up he was gagged and bound in a tent he recognized all to well. He also noticed that he was naked. He gulped as he thought of what could've happened. Someone could've put him here so that Lady Artemis would kill him. He gulped as someone came into the Tent. She was revealed to be Diana, his friend at school! Why was she here?

"D-diana?!" He whisper-screamed at her" What are you doing here? Can you help me get out of here?"

"Oh Poor, poor naive Percy." she told him in a manner in the way people talk to children who say some ridiculous thing," You aren't going anywhere. You're staying here with me."

"W-what are yo-" His breath caught as she changed into Artemis."W-what!"

She got flustered for some reason. Why would she be embarrassed? He was the one tied up naked in front of a Beautiful goddess. She took in a deep breath.

"Percy...f-for sometime now...I...I...I-I've...LOVED YOU!"

"What?" he asked breathlessly. Seriously, how many guys can say that they've been confessed to by a Gorgeous, Maiden, Man-Hating Goddess? While he was stunned she continued.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I didn't know how to tell you. I really am in love with you." He thought that she didn't like him with how she acted toward him. She was usually cold and blunt. He knew that he was dense, but did he really miss that?

"Ok, but why did you tie me up?" He finally asked her after some minutes of silence. Her eyes dimmed and turned blank, Percy did not like that look.

"I had to make sure you didn't escape. You are MINE. I love you and I won't take no for an answer. You WILL be the father of my first Demigods. The millions that I wish to have with you. You will never leave me"

"W-what about the Ancient Laws" He pointed out, trying to poke a whole in her plan and stall at the same time. She smiled at him, a beautiful sight turned horrifying by her eyes, that terrifying blank silver.

"The Ancient Law forbids me from staying with a MORTAL who fathers my children, not a demigod." Their goes his chance." Enough Stalling, time to make a family~"

She said the last part lustfully, as she disrobed and jumped onto him. Ending both of their Viginities.

 **Time Skip**

 **Hunter's Camp**

 **With Artemis**

Artemis just got back from a Meeting with the council. She had to deal with Apollo bothering her about visiting his Nieces and Nephews, while her father kept asking when they would visit their 'Poppy' again. Her family hadn't liked it all those years ago when she revealed that she had broken her oath, but they soon accepted it. Now Zeus loved to be a Grandpa. Her Kids all loved their Poppy Zeus, Pop-pop Poseidon, Granny Leto, Grandma Sally, and Grandpa Paul.

Artemis smiled as she came to her tent, which was now as large as a mansion on the inside. As soon as she came into it, she was tackled by at ten black and auburn blurs.

"MOMMY!"

"Hello Zoe, Sally, Sam, Jeff, Paul, Andrew, Luke, Kate, Bianca, Terri, and Danielle. How are you? Where are your Older brothers and sisters? How's your father?" A girl with Black hair and Silver eyes, 10 years old, Zoe, answered their mother.

"The others are taking care of the little guys, we learned a new game from Auntie Thalia too!"

"And your father?" Zoe sighed.

"Daddy tried to escape his chains again, mommy." Luke, a auburn-haired, green-eyed, 8 year old answered. His mother visibly darkened.

"Oh he did, did he? Well, don't worry sweeties, Mommy will punish him" Cue Blank Eyes tinted with lust "Yes she will."

"Ok mommy!" They responded, oblivious of their mother's M rated thoughts. They only knew that every-time their mother punished their daddy, that they got a new sibling.

"Now go run off I have to Speak with your father"

"Yes mommy!"

"Can we have another brother? There are so many girls! There's only 60 Boys!" Paul, carbon copy of his father, whined.

"NO! We need another sister! That way there's 90 Girls!" Kate, youngest that could walk and talk, carbon copy of her mother, yelled at her brother as they all walked off. Artemis smiled at her children, before entering her's and her Percy's room. She giggled as she saw him gnawing at his chains and ropes, again. He froze and looked at her as her giggles turned into demented laughter. He stared at her in horror.

He had changed little over the years, she had gifted him her hunter's immortality. She stopped her laughter and looked at him.

"Oh Darling~ You know that doesn't work~ Those are the same types of chains attached to Prometheus." She spoke to him edging toward him, whilst taking her clothes off, slowly. Percy started to sweat.

"W-well, y-you know..er..uh... I w-was just ...making sure?" He ended weakly, already knowing what was going to happen. He hadn't broken over the years, it helped that he helped raising their kids, while tied to a chair, their bed, a post, and any other places she could find that he couldn't break. She couldn't trust that a girl wouldn't try and take him away.

They had gotten married, she had possessed him with the mist, shortly after she had broken her vow for the first time. Now she was content with their lives together.

"Now let's make our 150th child~" She ordered him as she finished undressing and mounted him.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **Sorry for the wait, I wanted to see which got the most votes.**

 **The poll is up Please vote there or in the reviews.**

 **Who's Next up:**

 **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

 **Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire)**

 **Wendy Curordy (Gravity Falls)**

 **Sorceress (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)**

 **Ferris (Legend Of Legendary Heroes)**

 **Desiree (Danny Phantom)**

 **Poison Ivy (Batman)**

 **Livewire (Young Justice)**

 **Killer Frost (Young Justice)**

 **Ember (Danny Phantom)**

 **Red Huntress/Valerie (Danny Phantom)**

 **M'gann/Megan Morse (Young Justice)**

 **Rukia (Bleach)**

 **Haribel (Bleach)**

 **Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Heidi Weinnerman (Randy Cunninham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Debbie Kang (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Morgan (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)**

 **Bellatrix (Harry Potter)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)**

 **Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Weiss (RWBY)**

 **Blake (RWBY)**

 **Yang (RWBY)**

 **Toothiana (ROTG)**

 **Astrid (HTTYD)**

 **Ruffnut (HTTYD)**

 **Raven (Young Justice)**

 **Anko (Naruto)**

 **Satsuki (Fem-Sasuke) (Naruto)**

 **Rogue (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Carnage/Kassie (Fem- Kasady) (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Venom/Emma (Fem- Eddie) (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Carol (X-Men Evolution)**

 **White Tiger/ Ava (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **She-Hulk (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **Artemis Crock (Young Justice)**

 **Raquel / Rocket (Young Justice)**

 **Cassie/Wondergirl (Young Justice)**

 **Phoniex Jean (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Mystique (X-Men Evolution)**

 **Athena (Percy Jackson and the Olyimpians / Heroes Of Olympus)**

 **Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time)**

 **Ice Queen (Adventure Time)**

 **Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Gwen Tenyson (Ben 10)**

 **Berry (Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends)**

 **Frankie Foster (Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends)**

 **Charmcaster (Ben 10)**

 **Attea (Ben 10)**

 **Princess Looma (Ben 10)**

 **Fem-Kevin (Ben 10)**

 **Requests are welcomed.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	6. Fem-Venom and Fem-Carnage (Spider-Man)

**Yandere-itis**

 **This is in the Ultimate Spider-Man Cartoon-verse. So, I won't be doing a Fem-Eddie Brock. Instead I'm going to do a Fem-Harry Osborne as Venom and Younger!Fem-Cassidy as Carnage.**

 **Sorry about the change I just didn't think that Emma (Eddie) would even consider Spider-Man as a love interest without having her eat him...yea I'm not touching that.**

 **Harriet (Harry) on the other hand A). is the daughter of Norman Osborn, B). has been Peter's friend for years and C). people would question her less when she starts acting jealous, well civies would.**

 **The reason I didn't change Cassie (Cletus) Cassidy was because A). She is funny to write. B). I'm lazy and She is an easier character to write as a yandere when you mix in her personality. She'll be OOC. She'll be a Teenager and an anti-social loner who Peter defends.**

 **Eddie will be in here as the Hobgoblin, only he works for Green Goblin.**

 **In Spider-Verse in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon there's a picture of Harriet on Norma's hologram screen phone thingy.**

 **For Cassidy imagine Medusa, from Soul Eater, in Arachne's Husk, but with red hair and punk clothes and piercings.**

 **Flash will be Agent Venom, but with Anti-Venom instead. He'll also be going out with Gwen, before you yell it's because Gwen would be killed otherwise and I like her character in the Amazing Spider-Man cartoon and in the movies. Hated her because of Sins Past though, so I'm on the fence.**

 **WARNING: Killings in this one. I'll explain them in detail (Means they'll probably suck) so beware.**

 **Fem-Venom and Fem-Carnage (Spider-man)**

 **-STORY START-**

 **New York**

 **Midtown High**

Peter, Ava, Luke, Sam, Danny, Gwen, Flash, Harriet, and Mary Jane were sitting together at Lunch in school. Principal Coulson announced that there would be a Sadie Hawkin's Dance later in the week. Flash was going with his girlfriend Gwen and Sam was going with some girl named Jessica. Danny and Luke were going to be on patrol that night. Every thing was normal until the cheerleader captain Liz Allen, came over to them.

"Hey Petey" She called to the webslinger," Wanna go with me to the dance~?"

This caused the group to have multiple reactions. Danny was surprised along with Luke, Sam was gaping, Peter was stunned, and Mary Jane and Ava were glaring at Liz. Harriet didn't have time to react as she and a girl dressed in punk clothes suddenly passed out. Peter picked up his best friend and the other girl, and rushed them to the nurse's office, Peter and Harriet's friends rushed after them.

When they had arrived, Harriet and the other girl had just awoken.

"Are you two alright?" Peter asked concerned. The two just stared at him for a few moments, before staring at each other. Harriet looked at Peter and finally spoke up.

"Y-yea, we're alright Pete. Just a little light headed" She told him sheepishly while blushing a little.

"Mmhm, L-light headed is all" the other girl agreed, also blushing, "I'm Cassie, Cassie Cassidy"

"Well that's good, we were all worried about you two." The bell for class rings" We have to go, but i'll be back after class to walk you home Harriet. i'll walk you home also Cassie."

Both girls blushes became more prominent. Harry was, to the fury of the two girls, grabbed by the arm by Ava and dragged to class. When everyone was gone the two looked at each other, with blank soulless eyes.

"We hate that he is friends with those Hussies." Harriet Hissed at Cassie.

"We do as well, but he is OURS." She Hissed back.

"We think that we should work together to keep him. He is OURS not theirs."

"...We agree...Can we eat them?"

"Not MJ or Ava they're friends. Liz Allen and the other hussies are fine though."

A red and black substance traveled up and covered Cassie, giving her a red and black skin tight suit with very sharp fangs and a black spider decal.

"HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA! Sounds like we're gonna spread some CARNAGE!" She grinned a fang-filled smile and exited through the window. A black substance spread across Harriet, covering her in black and white skin tight suit with sharp fangs and a white spider decal.

"We should do the same." She swung in the opposite direction of her.

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **34th Street**

 **With Liz Allen**

Said Cheerleader was smirking as she was walking across the street. She knew that cutie Petey was going to say yes to her. After all she was the hottest girl at school. Flash was acting weird, he was acting nice toward everyone now, ran off at weird times like Petey's weird friends, and started going out with that nerd Gwen after dumping Liz herself. Why would he dump her? Didn't he know how lucky he was?

Her thoughts were cut off by one of those Spider-Man Poser Ladies from TV, The Red One that killed Davin Cassidy the escaped convict who tried to rape his own daughter only to be stopped by Spider-Man. She came out of nowhere and grabbed her. The red clad lady hung her from the top of the Empire state building while laughing.

"HEHEHEHEHE You know, we heard that if you drop a coin of the Empire State Building, it would kill whomever it landed on. Wanna see what would happen if we dropped a person?" The Red Lady asked her in a weird freaky way while grinning terrifyingly. Liz shook her head." No? Well...TO BAD!"

Carnage smirked as she slashed her into unrecognizable pieces and dropped the dead slut that tried to take her man. Carnage heard a sickening, to normal people, splat and started to swing off.

 **Daily Bugle**

 **With Betty Brant**

Betty was waiting for the stations new Photographer to come in. Parker had been taking photos of Spider-Man and selling them to the Bugle. Betty had taken to flirting with him every time he delivered them. She couldn't help it he was just to cute.

Suddenly, a black web snagged her and pulled her out the window and into the waiting arms of Venom. She then swung Betty up to the roof where the secretary was hung from the roof with a noose of web around her neck. Venom crawls down and carves a sentence into her chest:

 _BACK OFF HE'S OURS_

Venom then proceeded to swing off.

 **The Next Day**

 **Midtown High**

 **With Sally Avril**

Said Cheerleader was on her way to make fun of Puny Parker's Crew. She couldn't bellieve that Liz had the nerve to not show up today. It was the day the Bayville Football Team was coming to face The Midtown High Tigers. She'd better be in the hospital or dead if she dared not to show up. She suddenly found herself in-front of that little rich girl Harriet and weird goth girl Carrie.

"Well well well, rich girl and goth girl are hanging out now. Gonna start Makin' out to cause you can't get Petey Rich girl, huh?" She insulted them trying to get a reaction. Only for them to both smirk at her. "Why are you both smiling like th-"

She was cut off by them transforming into Venom and Carnage.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Carnage transformed her hand into an axe and slashed Sally's hand off. Venom held Sally down. Carnage transformed her hands into a bunch of sharp blades and proceeded to start slashing Sally to bits while cackling demonically. They cleaned up the pile of chopped up flesh and threw it into Sally's locker.

The two then went back to class.

 **Times Square**

"SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE AND NOW HE HAS ACCOMPLICES! NOT ONLY HAVE THEY SPREAD TERROR THROUGHOUT THE STREETS WITH THAT WEB-SLINGING MENACE, BUT THEY ARE KIDNAPPING INNOCENT GIRLS AND WOMEN! PROBABLY TO RECRUIT INTO THAT MENACE'S EVIL AND VILE HAREM OF WOMEN! THEY HAVE KIDNAPPED THESE GIRLS : MY SECRETARY BETTY BRANT, CHEERLEADER CAPTAIN LIZ ALLEN, CHEERLEADER SALLY AVRIL, AND MANY OTHER TEEN AND ADULT WOMEN MOST LIKELY! HOW WILL WE STOP THIS?! THIS IS J. JOHNAH JAMESON SAYING BEWARE NEW YORK!" A certain reporter ranted on his monitor, he would have gone on had he not been interrupted by two of the people he was ranting about appearing behind him. Carnage grabbed the camera.

"HEY HEY HEY WE'RE ON TV! HI SPIDEY DARLIN'! WE JUST WANNA EXPLAIN WE AREN'T HIS ACCOMPLICES OR NOTHIN' WE'RE HIS WIVES! AND WE AREN'T KIDNAPPING ANY MEMBERS FOR A HAREM, WE'RE GETTIN' RID OF COMPETITION! NOW WERE GONNA GET RID OF HIS ENEMIES TO PROVE OURSELVES! STARTING WITH J.J HERE!" Carnage screamed into the camera, to the horror of Peter, his friends, his associates,. The two Symbiote clad women then proceeded to decapitate the reporter. Then the camera went off.

 **Over The Course of The Week**

Dr. Octavious was found hanging from the Statue of Liberty with his tentacles rammed through his torso. Sandman was found turned into glass then smashed as someone tried to pick him up. Trapster was found with his glue gun shoved down his own throat and emptied. The Wizard was found with his head impaled on a lamp post with his body chopped up. Electro was found drown in the river.

Thundra was found strangled to death with her own chained ball. Rhino was found impale on his own broken off horn. Vulture was found with his feathers plucked and he was cooked as a turkey. Claww was found with his android body broken. Goblin was found with a syringe in his arm he was back to his normal state as Norman and he was brutally beaten to death, unlike the others he died slowly. Dead, dead, dead. All of Spidey's enemies were found dead one way or another.

Peter was horrified. His teams were sent out and he was hidden on the Helicarrier.

 **With The Team**

The Team was out looking for Venom and Carnage. Suddenly, Agent Anti-Venom spotted Carnage with Harriet and charged to save his friend. Carnage grabbed him and swung off with him and Harriet with the team unable to catch up to her.

 **With The Three Symbiote Carriers**

Carnage dropped them off on a building far away from the others and landed across from them. Agent Anti-Venom jumped to his feet and stood in front of Harriet.

"Harri-er-Citizen who I've never met, please stand behind me. I'll protect you!" he tried to reassure his friend.

"Oh Brother you can stop, we know your secret" Harriet told him.

"Wha-What!"

Anti-Venom turned to see Harriet with the Venom Symbiote wrapped around everything except her head, shocking Flash. She then smashed flash into the roof, while her head was covered. Carnage pinned him to the ground with her tendrils.

"We don't want to hurt you just tell us where OUR Spider is." Venom hissed at him.

"I won't tell you!" He denied her only to be slapped. Venom transformed back into Harriet and pulled out Headphones connected to a strange device and a glass jar.

"Tell us or else."

"Never!"

"Oh well we tried"

Harriet put the headphones onto him and pressed a button on the device. The effects were instantaneous Flash's Symbiote screeched and peeled off. Carnage had pulled back just in time.

"Like it we got it from Octavious's lab. He was going to use it to capture our partners. We took it after we got rid of him."

"Yeah hehehe we did him in good now, where's he at." Carnage demanded. To Flash's credit, he didn't tell them until after they threatened to cut off his manhood, three hours into the beating.

"O-ok he-he's on the Helicarrier. Please don't chop my balls off" Flash whimpered.

"Good boy. Here's your partner back. We'll be on our way now." Venom informed him before she and Carnage took off.

 **Helicarrier**

Fury cursed as the two Symbiote clad girls took of with Peter. They had gotten onto the side of the ship and tore a hole into the side and entering. They had charged through hundreds of his men and knocked Spider-Man out. They then proceeded to take the unconscious Spider and jump out of the Helicraft. He didn't have anyone left to go after them. Dammit!

 **With The Spiders**

Peter woke up in a situation. He was in a bed, tied up, with his costume off, and his webshooters and communicator were nowhere to be seen. His bindings were a mixture of red and black webs. The door suddenly opened up and Venom and Carnage stepped in. Their suits melted off to reveal Harriet and Cassie clad in black and red lingerie.

"Heya Pete. You're gonna turn us from Spider-Girls into Spider-Women! Now let's get Freaky!" Cassie demanded with a shark-like grin.

"My father always said you were like a son to him. Lets make that official and make him some grandkids." A blushing Harriet said bashfully. The two proceeded to jump and mount him.

 **?**

Madame Web smirked as she watched that Universe's Spider-Man she remembers doing something similar for HER Peter in their original Dimension.

"Ahh memories so many memories." She reminisced.

"mmhm" A tied and gagged Peter Parker tried to speak as he awoke.

"Oh you've awoken. Come to Julia dear."

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **What do you think? Review Please.**

 **Poll is up and that is where I would like you to vote, unless your a guest and can't (Can you?). If you have a request please PM me or review.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	7. Athena(Percy Jackson and The Olympians)

**Yandere-itis**

 **Brought to you in part by readers like you.**

 **(AD Space Here)**

 **Athena (Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Olympus**

 **Hermes Temple**

Said God of Thieves was relaxing after a long day of delivering weird packages. First, he had to deliver seeds to Persephone, only to get yelled at by Hades for 'trying to flirt with her'. Next, he had to deliver a break-up letter to Ares from Dite. Again. Then, he had to deliver a package to Demeter, only to stupidly ask why it was vibrating.

But the last one took the cake. He was, as usual, delivering the latest books, short stories, poems, etc. to Athena, when she suddenly collapsed. She got up right when he was about to get Apollo. She then flashed out in a hurry. He was going to follow her, but his shift ended and he couldn't be bothered. Oh well it was probably nothing.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **A Week Later**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Outside Poseidon Cabin**

A white owl with grey eyes followed and watched the day of one Perseus Jackson. She was watching as he discovered her daughter's betrayal, she had been 'making out', as the children call it, with Malcolm. Her own brother! Athena was thoroughly disgusted.

She had watched as he was depressed. She knew she had to do something, but first she had to plan.

 **Months Later**

 **New York**

 **Goode High**

 **Library**

Athena entered his school under the alias Adonia Sofós. She quickly befriended Perseus, which, according to the other student's gossip, was unusual.

 **Flashback**

 **First Day**

 _Athena had entered the classroom. The teacher introduced her._

 _"Class this is Ms. Sofós. She'll be in our class from this day on." The Teacher turned to her "Would you like to say anything about yourself ós?"_

 _"My favorite color is Green and I love to read books on mythology." Athena, before the teacher told her to sit, 'tweaked' the teachers mind, so that she would be placed in HER rightful seat. Next to Perseus._

 _In the middle of class she started up a conversation with Perseus, slowly becoming his friend. This was Step 1 of her Genius 'Get Perseus Plan Alpha Bravo TM'._

 **A Week Later**

 _Step 2 came in faster then she had hoped. A group of girls had started 'bullying', as if they actually could, her for being 'buddy-buddy' with Perseus. Perseus defend her shortly after he saw it happening. This 'started' her 'crush' on him._

 **Another Week Later**

 _Step 3 was simple really, listen to his problems. He had, Finally, opened up tgo her about all of his problems, in a mortal version anyway. She 'revealed' a 'tragic back story', of how her uncle tried to rape her, how her father was a male hooker who murdered her mother, and how her siblings all hated her for being more smart than them. They had bonded and Perseus had been even more protective of her, having no idea that he was being manipulated._

 **Final Week**

 _Step 4 was even easier to pull off. She had to get Perseus to get a crush on her. So, she had 'gotten together' with a jerk jock, he made Ares look like Eirene and herself combined. This caused Perseus to get jealous, she may or may not have 'borrowed' some of Cupid's arrows. The jock had tried to force himself on her and Perseus had save her, well more like he saved the jock as she was about to make his brain explode. Perseus had been even more protective of her, he was slowly becoming just like she was for him, only for her. It was all going according to plan._

 **Flashback End**

She ignored others for the most part, mostly focusing on Perseus. As the days went on, the moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived. The Final Step. Get Perseus to ask her out. Prom was just a week away and Perseus was puddy in her hands. She needed to get him to ask her out to prom in order for the Final Step to commence.

Speaking of the son of Poseidon, he was walking up to her, nervously. He looked her in the eyes, with his own breathtakingly beautiful green ones.

"H-hey Adonia?" He called her.

"Yes?" She responded, acting confused.

"I-i was wondering i-if your not busy that is, i-if you would like to cometopromwithme!"

"What?" He took a deep breathe.

"Would you, Adonia Sofós, be my date to Prom."

"Yes!" Athena was ecstatic, now she din't need to manipulate him to do it!

 **A Week Later**

 **After Prom**

 **Hotel**

Athena had spiked Perseus's Drink with an Aphrodisiac, 'borrowed' from Aphrodite. He was going to need release and she was happy to provide. They didn't get much sleep.

The next morning, Percy was waking up when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down only to find Adonia. His mind rushed to remember what had happened last night. He and Adonia had left Prom, he dragged her to Central Park, then he started making out with her, finally he drug her to a Hotel and proceeded to...oh shit. He didn't even wrap it up!

Unknown to the panicking teen, 'Adonia' was smirking inwardly as she read his mind. HER Perseus was just so Cute! Now she just hopes that those pills did their trick. Now on to more important matters. She summoned her Spear and bashed her love over the head, knocking him out.

 **The Following Summer**

 **Camp Half Blood**

The Camp was in a panic, searching for their Leader and Savior Percy Jackson. Some to save him from whatever he got himself into this time. Others to help their hero. One to apologize and get back together with him so everyone won't hate her anymore. One question was on everyone's minds:

'Where is Percy Jackson!'

 **Jackson-Blofis Residence**

Sally Jackson-Blofis was bawling her eyes out with her husband Paul and their daughter Andromeda. Why wouldn't they be? Percy their son/step-son/big brother was missing and no one knew where he was. Sally could only hope that he would come home soon.

'Where are you Percy?'

 **Atlantis**

 **Throne Room**

All sorts of different sea creatures were rushing in and out of the room to the Depressed and Tired looking Royal Family. Amphitrite was worried over her step-child, she and him had just started getting along and now he is gone, she even started thinking of him as one of her own, making it even more heartbreaking. Triton was worried about his younger brother, sure they had their differences in the past, but they had bonded over time and now Triton just felt like he didn't do enough for him.

The worse two, by far were Tyson and Poseidon. Tyson looked like he had been crying for days, he had been. He just wanted his brother back! Poseidon looked older, like when he was fighting for his kingdom in the Second Titan War. He was starting to regret ever following that stupid 'don't get involved' law. He promised himself that when Percy returns, that he will be there for him more, Ancient Laws be damned.

'Where are you my boy?'

 **The Hunters Camp**

The Hunters were packing up their camp again. They didn't have the time to rest, their Lady and Leader's Love was missing. Yes they hated men, usually, but Percy was something else, he was funny, not arrogant, smart when he needed to be, loyal, and an all around good guy. They approved of their Leader and Patron's choice. He had also brought a few hunters to the Hunt, so that kinda helped his case as well.

Artemis and Thalia were running themselves ragged though. Thalia had only joined the hunt to throw off the prophecy, is what everyone else knows, but why she actually chose to join, was because she knew Percy loved Annabeth, not her. So, it was with a broken heart that she joined the hunt, too afraid to tell Percy her feelings. Artemis had been interested in Pecry ever since she met him. She could FEEL that he was different from other males, she just was too afraid to voice how she felt, so she slipped on the mask of an ice queen. This didn't last long, as she grew a crush on Percy after he selflessly took the SKY for her. They both had confronted each other about it and decided to share, if they could just find him.

'Where are you Seaweed Brain/ Love?'

 **Olympus**

 **Throne Room**

The gods of Olympus were acting much like their children, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They were all worried over their greatest Hero's disappearance. HE had touched each and everyone pf them in some way and they wanted to return the favor by saving him.

'Where is the kid/brat/punk/Hero/Cutie/my Nephew?'

 **Athena's Temple**

Percy was chained to a bed, naked. He couldn't shake the deja vu he felt for some reason. Anyway, he was so shocked when Adonia transformed into Athena and smashed him in the head, that he didn't try to retaliate. Now here he was on a bed naked, with an equally nude wisdom goddess making her way over to him...Wait what?!

"Oh, Perseus~ You've finally awakened~" Her grey eyes were usually intimidating, if not not out right scary. But, her blank grey eyes looked downright terrifying, that deranged smile didn't help either. "You're mine now Perseus and you always will be~ Espessially since we're going to have a child together~ Mhmhmm We're going to be so happy together~ FOREVER!hahahahhahAHHAHHAHAHHAHHHAH~"

She started laughing hysterically before she looked right back at him.

"Now let's play~" She proceeded to jump him.

 **-Story Stop-**

 **I had alot of writers block with this one.**

 **Sorry for the wait more to come soon!**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	8. Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)

**Yandere-itis**

 **Short one.**

 **Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property)**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Sorami City**

 **Sorami High**

 **The New World Discovery Club Room**

Sugata is seen sitting in the middle of the room in a swivel chair. Next to him is Mikako, his child hood friend.

"Someone once said,'If you have never lost your sanity then you have never been in love'. This means, in laymen's terms, that love can drive a person to madness...is Ikaros okay? She's swaying an awful lot." Sugata asked Tomoki. Sugata had gotten, read Mikako threatened, Tomoki, and therefore Ikaros, to film one of his 'famous' rants. Ikaros seemed to be swaying back and forth, looking quite flushed.

"Uh, Ikaros are you okay?" Tomoki asked his Angeloid. Her response was to faint rather swiftly. "Ikaros!"

Shortly after fainting, oddly enough, she stood right up, perfectly fine.

 **That Night**

 **Tomoki's House**

Nymph was serving dinner. She found out that Tomoki likes girls who can cook and so she decided to show that she could cook for a family. She blushed at her thoughts, lost in her own world, she, along with everyone else, didn't notice Ikaros glaring at her with her eyes in their Uranus Queen Mode.

Ikaros knew what she had to do.

 **Later On**

Nymph was about to settle down to watch TV, when she was struck in the side of the head.

 **That Morning**

 **Tomoki's Room**

Tomoki rolled over to the side of his futon when he felt his face fall into something soft. He tried to push of, but he was pulled into it by two strong arms. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Ikaros staring at him blankly while naked in his bed next to him.

"AHHHHHH!"

 **An Hour After She Was Kicked Out**

 **Kitchen**

Ikaros was preparing Breakfast for HER Master, when said person walked in.

"Hey Ikaros have you seen Nymph? Astrea couldn't find her this morning." He asked her.

"No Master, I have not seen Nymph this morning." Was her monotonous reply.

"Oh ok then it's probably nothing. What's for breakfast?"

"Natto, a fried egg on rice with miso soup, sausage, bacon, and a rolled omelette master."

Tomoki began eating Ikaros's Cooking with vigor while, unknown to him, Ikaros watched him with adoring eyes. Unfortunately for her, Astrea came barging in demanding food, interrupting their 'moment'. Astrea and Tomoki didn't notice when Ikaros's eyes flashed into their Uranus Queen Mode briefly.

"Breakfast! What's for Breakfast?!" She yelled out as she nearly knocked Tomoki to the floor. Ikaros stared blankly at her before giving her a plate with a single burnt Sardine on it. "WHAAA?!"

"Eat what you are given it is polite. Also, do not harm MY Master Delta." Ikaros told her with a hint of malice that neither Tomoki or Astrea could pick up. Astrea just whined as Tomoki flinched his breakfast. Then, suddenly, Nymph came rushing in, naked and blushing with dirt on her.

"I-i w-was attacked last night!" She panted out" I woke up naked in the park!"

Tomoki had managed to pass out from a nosebleed, making Nymph blush and Ikaros seethe. She would need to actually make sure her point got across next time, or do the easy thing and get rid of Beta.

 **Later**

"Who attacked you?!" Tomoki aksed scared as he woke up.

"I don't know, but Alpha should. She always patrols the house to make sure no one harms Tomoki." Nymph replied looking at Ikaros. Nymph was now dressed in her back up suit.

"Who was it Ikaros? Did you see anyone?"

"I did not see anyone enter last night Master." Was the, usual, monotone reply. It wasn't a lie.

"Could they have gotten past her?" asked the suddenly appearing Sugata, who was sipping tea.

"Hey! What are doing in my house?! How'd you get in?!" Tomoki screamed.

"You left your door open."

"I didn't think anyone would be able to slip past Alpha's Eyes. Is it possible that the Synapse has made technology more advanced then Alpha? No they couldn't have, but something was able to slip past Alpha's Watch, not even Chaos can do that. This is troubling." Nymph voiced her thoughts.

"Hmm, is it possible that their is another enemy besides the Synapse to worry about?"

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe we should consider that possibility."

"Ugh! What happened to my peace and quiet!" Tomoki despaired. Unseen by anyone, Ikaros's eyes seemed to have gone blank while going into their Uranus Queen Mode as she was petting her watermelon. She had an Idea.

 **That Afternoon**

 **Sorami High**

Nymph, Tomoki, Sohara, and Astrea were in their Cooking class. As usual, the boys, bar Tomoki, were drooling over the two Angeloids. Suddenly, a huge blast shattered the wall. A figure wrapped in a black tattered cloak flew in, it had red Draconian wings and red eyes that were visible under it's hood. Nymph and Astrea got ready to fight as the other student's, bar the ones we care about, ran.

The figure took out a bow, causing the two Angeloids to gasp in shock. It was...

"Apollon?!" Exclaimed Nymph. "But,but,but, that's Alpha's weapon how'd he..? Did he kill Alpha!?"

"Grrr, I'll kill you!" Astrea charged the figure only for 'him' to shoot an arrow at her, launching her into the atmosphere, where she, luckily, managed to avoid the explosion.

Nymph used her Paradise Song to blast the 'guy' back while she upgraded Astrea's Chrysaor. Astrea then charged at 'him' with her Hyper Acceleration Wings. 'He' fired Apollon again, making Astrea have to go and rescue Nymph from being shot, unfortunately the 'Arrow' blew up one of the fields.

'He' looked at them and fired again, destroying one of the mountains in the area as they dodged. Nymph opened her hacking field, only to get Apollon slammed into her chest. Artemis suddenly appeared behind the figure. It fired, taking out one of Nymph's wings.

"AHHH!" Nymph fell to the ground, but Astrea managed to catch her and place her back on solid ground. As Astrea was about to fly back up, one of Apollon's 'Arrows' went through her chest, blowing up her and Nymph. The figure pulled down 'his' hood to reveal Ikaros in Uranus Queen Mode. She had a tear running down her face.

"Sorry Sisters, but I won't share Master." She declared to the crater. She put her hood back up and flew off.

 **Sorami High**

 **The New World Discovery Club Room**

Sohara, Sogata, Tomoki, and Mikako were worrying about their Angeloid friends, they didn't see where they flew off to. Then, the window blew in and the figure stepped in.

"Who are you!? Where're Ikaros, Nymph and Astrea you bastard!?" Tomoki glared. The figure said nothing, before suddenly grabbing and throwing Sohara out the window. Sugata and Mikako drew their guns, only for them to be knocked out of their hands. The figure then smashed the two in the wall, knocking them out. Tomoki tried to run, but the figure grabbed him, before his vision went black, Tomoki swore he saw a Blur of Pink and Red.

'Ikaros?'

 **-Time Skip-**

 **A few Days Later**

 **Synapse**

The Synapse was in disarray. Ikaros had opened fire in the portal with the Uranus System while in Pandora 2 mode. The buildings were falling, and the Angels and Angeloids were all dying. Then, all of a sudden, Chaos came charging at Ikaros with her blade wings. Ikaros, no longer caring enough to spare lives, quickly shot her down with Apollon and Artemis, while blocking her blades with Aegis. The Chaotic Angeloid quickly fell to her elder sister.

Ikaros finally decided to end it by shooting the Core of the Synapse with Apollon, Artemis, and the Uranus System. This caused the Synapse to explode like the Death Star, ending Ikaros's Master's Threats.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Years Later**

 **?**

A naked Ikaros is watching her equally naked Master sleep. Their children were in the other room, sleeping as well. Ikaros regrets nothing of what she did, she had erased her Master's memories of all of that weren't her, their kids, or his grandpa. Tomoki was happy with his relatively peaceful life, his bunch of kids, and beautiful wife. Tomoki, thanks to Ikaros, thinks that he never had friends in School, and that when Ikaros came into his life, he dropped out.

With the wishing system, Tomoki didn't really need to work, so he mostly stayed home all day and had intercourse with his wife. He might not remember his lie, but he does love Ikaros, and she Loved him. That's all that mattered.

Ikaros, in the kitchen making dinner with Tomoki, smiled as she reveled in HER Master's presence.

 **-Story Stop-**

 **Working on Hers and Hers Alone, DLWTCRBWL, and Yandere-itis, while trying to juggle Schoolwork and extra classes, sorry for not updating as quick as before.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	9. Bellatrix (Harry Potter)

**Yandere-itis**

 **Sorry for the wait my computer has been acting up. I'm looking to get it fixed but it won't be able to for a while.**

 **So this is a different turn, instead of the overpowering ones I've done before, this one is about a plotter and manipulator Yandere. One that barely has to lift a finger.**

 **Bellatrix (Harry Potter)**

 **-STORY START!-**

 **With Babymore**

Babymore was laying in his crib, feeding on Nagini, when his servant Pettigrew came charging in.

"My Lord! The LeStrange Brothers are Dead and Bellatrix is missing!" Pettigrew's Sentence made Babymore cry out in Rage.

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Griffindor Tower**

Bellatrix was Beaming as she watched over HER soon-to-be Son. He was SOOOOOOOO adorable with that messy black hair of his. She was so lucky that her fall on the ground had made her see things as they were, as well as give her something to strive for. A Family with her Love Siri for example.

She shook her head quickly, she had a job to do. Quietly, she made her way over to her Son's betrayer, Ronald Weasley. She took out a Potion of Instant _agoniam et mors_.

She opened the Red Haired Git's Mouth and poured the Potion in, sending the Weasley into sudden and horrible pain. Before he could scream out, Bella casted a Spell of Silence on him, she then casted Morsmodore, branding him with the Death Mark. She then planted a Journal, in Ron's hand writing, of all the evil deeds he's committed, it was also covered in a white liquid, that would come up as his semen if tested by magic or Muggle equipment. With this, and the Wizarding World's idiocy, they would assume he was a Death Eater who was only friends with Harry to kill him and wanked it while reading about his own crimes.

Nodding happily, she moved to her Not-yet Son's trunk, placing The Stone of Resurrection into The Cloak of Death. She smiled, happy that her son would soon be all powerful. Bellatrix, before she closed the trunk, noticed a Magic Mirror, a trademark item used by the Black family to communicate with each other. She took it with her and hopped onto her broom, riding out of the tower

 **That Same Night**

 **Forbidden Forest**

Bellatrix activated the Mirror, contacting HER Siri. Siri looked furious that she had the Mirror.

"BELLA! WHY DO YOU HAVE HARRY"S MIRROR?!" Sirius yelled. Bellatrix quickly offered her explanation, hoping to calm her love.

"I've defected from Voldemort. I've LEGITIMATELY been under Imperious Curse this whole time, so has Cissy. I've escaped and went to kill the Death Eater posing as Young Harry's friend. Ronald was a Death Eater." She explained, lying through her teeth, except about Cissy being under the Imperious, she really was.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, now don't tell Dumbledore, he is after Harry's head as well. He is a Dark Lord in disguise as the leader of Light."

"Wha-"

"Don't interupt, please Siri. Think about the deaths that have been caused by his actions, think about all the people he's lead to their deaths, all the laws he's broken, all the illegal spells and potions he's used on people, all the lies he's told, all the secrets he keeps, all for the 'greater good'..."

"...That son of a bitch..." Sirius was trembling from what Bella could see, it made her want to hug him.

"I'm planning on joining the Light, but only under Harry. I believe that if we could expose Dumbledore's crimes, we could get your name cleared AND get you custody of Harry."

"I-i'd like that. Can I tell Moony?"

"If you can, tell all you can, except the Weasleys, they're to far up Dumbles ass and will go running to him. Remus, Dora, hell even Hagrid and Moody will believe you if you explain it to them, if not, then they will once his personal journal's are published in the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. I'll send them annonomusly after I get Harry his Mirror back. Meet me at Hogsmede on Saturday to talk more, bring whatever Allies you can."

"Ok Bella, I will, and...I've missed having my little cousins."

"Thanks Siri"

As the connection disabled, Bellatrix Grinned insanely, her Cute Cousin was falling right into her plan, soon she would have him and little Harry as Husband and son respectively. All acording to Plan. She quickly hopped onto her broom and, after putting Harry's Mirror back, she flew up to the Headmaster's Tower and slinking inside.

 **Dumbledore's Chambers**

As she was sneaking around, she pulled out pictures of naked young boys, that she got from Snape's Room at Malfoy Manor, and used them to replace Dumble's Pictures, transfiguring them to look like the originals as she moved along. She went to his sock drawer, in it was Dumble's Journal of 'Deeds for the Greater Good'. Inside it were, in detail, his days at Hogwarts as a student, teacher and as Headmaster, Plans from the Past, and his Plans for the Future. They were more incriminating then what she could think up and more disgusting. She quickly took it and got out of the room. Luckily, Dumbledore was in a meeting.

 **Saturday**

 **Hogsmede**

Bellatrix, who had a cloak wrapped around herself, walked into the Hog's Head and went to the Table that Siri was sitting at. She threw the book onto the table.

"There's all the proof you need of Dumble's Actions" She quietly told them, seething in anger. The Chapters on 'Manipulating the Blacks' and 'Plans for Harry Potter' infuriated her. After they all took a chance to read the book, they all looked a mix between Blinding Rage and Soul Crushing Sadness.

"He manipulated The Frog to discover Aragog..." Hagrid was Bawling and Mashing his teeth together in anger.

"He's been keeping Frank and Alice in a Catatonic State!" Remus looked like he was planning on finding Dumbledore next Full Moon.

"My Brother, James and Lily, Harry, he betrayed them all, he could have testified and showed James and Lilly's Will!" Siri was by far the most angry, his rage made Bellatrix want to kill Dumbledore herself, then have Siri Ravish her for her reward.

"He was going to make me Marry some random guy in Slytherin so that they would convert to the light?!" Tonks was siting in disbelief.

"I should have remained Vigilant!" Moody cried out in anger, slamming his hand onto the table in a fit of rage.

"Now that you all know, I'm going to ask that you show Harry this and let him decide what to do." Bellatrix's face was a mask of calmness. This, of course, got her a few points in the groups eyes. "Now, as I've told Sirius, I was only a follower of Voldemort because they LEGITIMATELY used Imperious on me. The same for Cissy. Also, my ex-Husband and his brother were the ones to torture the Longbottoms. Not Me. I simply want to make up for the sins I've committed under the Imperious. Starting with exposing Dumbledore. Now, the reason I know about his journals is simple, but also shocking. The reason Voldemort was able to evade Dumbledore for so long is that Severus is a triple agent, he has been revealing whatever he can to both sides, earning both side's trust. He can't be trusted. Now I want to send this to the Quibbler and to the Prophet, preferably to Rita Skeeter. Are you with me and Sirius?"

The heads of the group were spinning from the revelations, but they had to agree with the two Blacks at the table. Dumbledore needed to be stopped...

 **A Day Later**

 _Dark Lord Dumbledore?!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _As most are aware that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot is the Leader of the Light, but, thanks to an anonymous source, we have been handed his personal journal, we checked this fact and found his magical signature on it. In said Journal, we have found horrifying evidence of the transgressions of the 'Leader of Light'. With the revelations of what he has done, he is most definitely a Dark Lord. His 'Greater Good' is a clever way of him saying that he is only looking out for himself. He even planned for Harry Potter, our savior, to be put through horrifying trails, ones that even grown wizards and witches would perish form!_

 _Page 5-9 for Dumbledore's Life Unabrideged_

 _Page 10-18 for All of Dumbledore's Lies_

 _Page 19-25 for All of Dumbledore's plans for our Savior_

 **Another Day Later**

 _DumbleDark Is A Pedophile_

 _As you readers now know The Dark Lord Dumbledore was going to be arrested by Aurors on the day of the Articles writing. What most don't is that when he was being arrested, Aurors went to look through his room and discovered that all the pictures inside his Office AND inside his Room, were really Transfigured Pictures of Naked little children! Most that have gone missing in the past decades. Was the Dark Lord Dumbledore the cause of these disappearances? If so, what did he do to them? And where are they now?_

 _Page 5-11 for More on the Dissappearances_

 _Page 12-13 for the Death Eater in the Weasley Family_

 **A Few Weeks Later**

 _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named Killed! His Horcruxes Destroyed_

 _it was found out in Dark Lord Dumbledore's Journal that You-Know-Who was still alive and that he had darkn objects that made him Basically Immortal. These items were tracked down and destroyed by a team of Aurors led by Young Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Head Auror Amelia Bones. These Items were destroyed and You-Know-Who, who was with one of the Horcruxes, was found in his family cemetery in a grotesque baby-like evil form. He was picked up and thrown through the veil, ending him for good._

 _Page 3-6 for info on Horcruxes_

 _Page 7-14 for Narcissa Malfoy's Horrifying Life on Imperious from her point of view_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Weeks Later**

Harry Potter was sitting at his table next to his friends Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Cedric, and Cho Chang. None could never approach Harry because Ron, being the git that he was, made Harry hard to approach. Now, with Ron dead, Harry was making fast friends. The New Headmaster, Proffessor Sprout, was even more kind to the students then Dumbledore appeared to be, she had fired Snape and Mcgonagall, who both vehemenetly disobeyed her, she had made Flitwick her Deputy Headmaster, and hired New Proffesors to fill in the missing spots. She also finally let Binns go.

To replace Snape as head of Slytherin and Mcgonagall for Transfiguration she hired Proffessor Oz from America. To replace Mcgonagall for the head of Gryffindor and to replace Binns, she hired Professor Aumar, no one knew where he came from though. For the Head of Hufflepuff and the Herbology Proffesor, she hired Proffessor Aren, he was a Wood Elf form Russia. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, she hired Lupin full time, with time off Every Full Moon. For potions, she had hired Professor Babette, she was a vampire from Russia who was bitten at a very young age, making her look about twelve, and she had the same deal that all peaceful Vampires have, a few blood packs from donors in the Muggle world delivered every day by owl. They were all pretty cool teachers in Harry's Opinion.

In Oz's Transfiguration class, Oz would put on great shows of Transfiguration and show how he did it. He would also show how to preform mundane Tranfiguration tasks wandlessly. He was certainly a showman. In Aumar's Class, he would use his Magic to make the little figurines he made reanact the battles on a large table in the center of the room. When they were in the Common Room at night, he would tell magical tales of Dungens and Dragons before bed, he even had the elves give out Hot Chocolate and snacks to his 'Cubs', in all he was like an old Lion who would do anything to protect his pack.

In Professor Aren's class, he would bring in plants that even Professor Sprout did not know of. They were named pretty strange as well, Thistle and Nirnroots for example. But he explained that they were pretty good substitutes for some potion ingredients, with Professor Babette agreeing with him. He was reminded Harry of a old Oak tree, old and wise. Anyway, Speaking of the Vampire, in the classroom she was strict, but not overbearing like Snape, and she had tons of healing potions and disease cleansers on hand ion the classroom. Outside of the classroom, she was a trickster and a joker, she and the twins got along well, after they got out of their funk about Ron anyway. She was like a tricky fox out of the classroom, while inside she was a stern owl looking over her students.

All in all Harry was having a MUCH better time in Hogwarts than in his last two years.

Outside of Hogwarts, life was even better as well. He learned that Sirius Black WASN'T a Homicidal Maniac, after his hide, but his Godfather, looking to take him in and adopt him. The Dursley's were found Murdered as well, with the Dark Mark floating over their House, but Harry had mixed feelings about that. He had an even bigger family, this one made of Nicer People. He had a New Dad in the form of Sirius, who adopted Harry and treated him like a son, a bunch of Aunts and Uncles, and more friends at Hogwarts. Harry only needed a Mom and his life would be complete.

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Bella's plan was coming together, she now only needed one thing, Siri's eternal Love, and what's more eternal then the _Amor in aeternum_ Potion. it was as hard to find as _veritaserum_ and would last forever. It's ingredients are hard to find and it takes a Master to Make the illegal potion, but thankfully, she found both in Knockturn Alley, she obliviated the Potioneer just to be safe as well. As she was making dinner, she slipped it into BOTH of their drinks, again just to be safe.

As Siri drank his Firewhiskey, Bellatrix unknowingly granted her soon-to-be son's wish. She granted her own as Siri drug her up to his-no THEIR room.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **Well, it's different form the others, but i hope you like it.**

 **Oni-Kai**


End file.
